Tokyo Mew Mew 2: The Twin Mew Saga
by NateFate RiderSpider
Summary: The Subarashii twins had it easy. Then they became part of a kick-ass crime-fighting team, Tokyo Mew Mew. But of course, Yoru and Arishia end up in the middle of a battle between good and evil, Mews and aliens. "Mew Sugar, Mew Spice, and everything nice, here to bring justice to your life!" KisshuxOC, OCxOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Rated for language and shizkabang like that.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Subarashii Twins

**Hi there, this is X. I'll be your hostess tonight, and tonight's story is a one I attempted to write with a friend about two or so years ago. It's alright I guess but that's really up to you if it's crap or not.**

**Anyway, I most certainly do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and probably never will... *goes and cries in a corner***

**X'ing out, now~!**

CHAPTER 1: Three Years Later.

Some time ago, about three years to be precise, in the city of Tokyo, was a team of heroes dubbed the Tokyo Mew Mew. Five girls who just happened to save the world from certain destruction. After that, they just disappeared. Rumor has it that they decided that since there was no threat, they didn't need to fight anymore, so they went back to their old lives.

Anyway, it had been three years since Tokyo Mew Mew disappeared. In a castle-like pink café, down in a hidden basement, a blonde haired man began typing in a password on a dust-covered computer. Just minutes ago two strange red dots had appeared on the computer screen, indicating a DNA fusion.

Ryou Shirogane immediately whipped out his cellphone, punched in several numbers, then waited.

"Hello, Akasaka Keiichiro speaking?"

"Keiichiro, you're probably not going to believe this, but I think Tokyo just got two more Mews." He said.

"OH MY GOD! Arishia, you are not going to believe this!" A young twelve-year-old girl bounded up to her twin sister after slamming the door shut.

"Yoru, what happened to-?"

"ICHIGO JUST SENT US TICKETS TO CANDY-5'S CONCERT!" Yoru screamed excitedly.

Twelve years old with short pastel pink hair that came down to her shoulders, bright blue eyes and almost white skin, you could recognize Yoru from a mile away. Arishia had slightly longer dark purple hair and deep golden eyes, fair skin and a perfect smile. In a way, she seemed to resemble Fujikara Zakuro, famous singer, model and actress.

Both sisters were born on the same day, were amazing at all sorts of things, most of the time in the arts. Yoru was a pro at playing the violin and Arishia was known for her amazing singing talent.

"Do you mean Cousin Ichigo, who's nearly broke, just sent us concert tickets that would have cost well over 30000 Yen EACH?" Arishia questioned.

Yoru sweatdropped. "Okay, I got them from someone else." She said. Arishia raised an eyebrow.

"Did it happen to be one of the men who give out candy to little kids?" she asked.

"It was free." Yoru replied. "You're kidding me." Ari sighed.

"No, some couple was walking along, they nearly got mugged, I stepped in and they gave me the tickets in gratitude." Yoru said.

"Seriously Yoru? One of these days you're gonna get in serious trouble."

Yoru grinned, went over to the couch and lay down on it. "Aw, come on sis. I'm the Black Cat Yoru. Nobody can defeat me and my kick-ass ninja skills!" she proclaimed, pointing her thumb at herself.

"Oh yeah? What about the incident with the tiger at the zoo?" Arishia asked.

"It was in a cage. Plus, those impala don't need such a big field. It took up like, half the zoo!" Yoru countered.

"There were more of them than there were of the tigers."

"Still! Tigers need a bigger territory or else they'll feel cagey."

"Seriously? Cagey?"

"Yep!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

Yoru and Arishia lived alone, since their parents abandoned them over five years ago. They rarely had people ringing their doorbell and usually if they ever did it was just a door-to-door salesman trying to sell them useless stuff.

"Ari, should we answer it?" Yoru asked.

"We'll resume this later." Arishia said then walked over to the door. She opened it to find a certain red haired sixteen-year-old on her front porch.

~40 Minutes earlier. (Ichigo POV)~

"Nya~" I stretched my back and picked up my still-ringing phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" I said into the speaker to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Mew Ichigo? It's Keiichiro." Immediately I sat up dead straight in surprise. Why was he calling after all this time?

"Oh my god! Keiichiro-kun!? It's been so long! What's up?" I asked.

"Three things, actually. One, Shirogane-san is re-opening Café Mew Mew."

I pulled a face. "Let me guess, he wants me to start working again?" I asked.

"Yes, that's true. And two, we're reforming the team."

I let out a huff. "So he's getting everybody to start working there again? I don't think they'll like it." I said.

I heard a sigh from the other side of the phone. "No Ichigo, the team." Keiichiro said.

"Wait, I thought the aliens were long gone. It's been like, THREE YEARS."

"Shirogane called me less than an hour ago to say they might possibly be back. Do you mind if you can contact the other Mews for me and try to get them to Headquarters?"

"What about number three?" I asked. There was a pause at the end of the line.

"Ichigo, two more members have been discovered in Tokyo and we need you to find them." He said. "We were able to trace their DNA signature and find their identities."

I sighed. Glancing around the room unsurely I asked, "What are their names?"

"These two are pretty interesting. One is injected with the DNA of the Artic Wolf, which is quite rare, yet the other one has the DNA of the common black cat. The wolf's name is Subarashii Arishia and the cat's name is Subarashii Yoru."

"Nya!?" My ears and tail suddenly appeared. "Do they happen to be twins?" I asked, hoping they weren't who I thought they were.

"They're not identical, but they were born exactly the same day and within the same hour." Keiichiro replied.

"Oh my god." I said. My ears and tail was still out and my heart was beating faster than the speed of light. "They're my cousins!?"

~Back to Yoru and Ari (Yoru POV) ~

I lifted my head high enough to see who was at the door, then instantly ran and tackled my red-headed cousin.

"Ichigo! OHMYGOD! When did you get here!?" I yelled. Okay, I didn't mean to yell in her ear but seriously, wouldn't she be used to it by now?

"Nya, Yoru, don't do that. It kinda hurts~" Ichigo-chan said, rubbing the top of her head. The tips of her ears twitched slightly and her eyes seemed kind of… shifty. Something must be up.

"So…Ichigo… what's up?" I asked. Ari rolled her eyes for some reason. I just grinned and jumped off Ichigo.

"Um… Yoru, did you happen to find any…" Ichigo seemed to zone out mid-sentence. She was staring at my right ear strangely. Yeah, something's definitely up. Helping her up, I couldn't help but noticing that her eye pupils were more oval-shaped than normal. More like a-

"Ichigo, is there something wrong?" Arishia asked. She walked over to our red-headed cousin and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes sparkled a bit and…

Bingo.

"Well, have you found any… strange markings on your bodies? I mean, they're small but noticeable, about as small as…" Ichigo pulled out a coin from her pocket. "This coin. And it's pink. So have you found one by any chance?"

Arishia looked hesitant for a moment and then pulled off one of her socks. On her ankle was a small pink crescent moon, as big as Ichigo's coin.

"Is this one? I haven't found any others, but this seems strange enough. I found it last night." She explained.

Ichigo looked away from us for a moment and muttered something. "What do you mean, 'one of us'?" I asked. Ichigo looked surprised for a second, then began to speak.

"Yoru, Ari, those markings are one of a Mew's." she said. In shock we both stared at her until I asked the dreaded question.

"Ichigo, what the hell is a Mew?"


	2. Chapter 2: Trolling FTW

**Well, I'm back with chapter two. Anyway, it's nothing special, shout-outs to the real Arishia (aka My TWIN *audible gasp*). **

**So yeah, I have a twin, she's awesome and I wrote this with her. Well, at least based it off us both. But anyway, Kisshu appears in this chapter! *confetti* .. Yeah. Let's not do that again...**

**X OUT!**

Chapter 2: Trolling FTW (Arishia POV)

"Ichigo, what the hell is a Mew?"

I sighed. "Remember those animal chicks we saw a few years back?" I said. Yoru nodded, then I continued. "Well, Ichigo was one so she obviously knows about the markings, since she has already pointed it out."

Ichigo stared at me with her mouth wide open. "How did you…" she began. "Short skirts don't really cover up everything, right?" I asked, noting my cousin's little habit of wearing short skirts everywhere. "Plus, I remember three years ago I saw a girl who looked just like you. She had cat ears and a tail, was obviously a Mew and acted exactly just like you."

Heh, I rhymed.

Yoru stood there, blanked out. She seemed as if she was in deep thought, probably still piecing everything together.

A moment passed before I spoke up.

"Hey Yoru,"

"Yeah?" was the reply. Definitely in deep thought.

"Do you have a Mew mark? It's a good chance you have it." I asked. To be honest, I actually kind of wanted her to be one.

There was a small pause before Yoru said something. "No, I didn't really see anything unusual. Just the lack of curves, that's all." She said with a disappointed frown.

I sighed. Looking at the clock, I realized it was half past eleven. "Ichigo, are you going to stay the night? It's past eleven and I'm sure it'll be tricky getting home safely." I asked. There's a rumor around that a new gang has arrived in town, and I didn't want to have anything to happen to Ichigo and her short skirt.

Yoru instantly jumped up. "Don't worry, I'll escort her home!" she said dramatically, throwing her arms in the air.

I rolled my eyes at my sister-who's-older-than-me-by- thirty-minutes. She doesn't really act like it, though.

"So when you deliver her back from the train station, which is at least half a mile away from here and I don't think she'll be happy having to walk the rest of the way back home, who'll escort you home?" I asked the rosette.

She shrugged. "I don't really need an escort." She said. "Plus, I pretty much know this city off by heart so I'll be back in no time."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. Yoru had this habit of wandering the streets late at night. Not like just around to the corner and back in a minute, she'd go all the way to the over side of the city for a couple hours then come back past midnight. One time she woke me up at four in the morning just to let her inside!

Then again, it's probably best for her mental health. She can't stay inside 24/7, so she usually just sneaks out. I think it might be partially Revy's fault.

But it has made her pretty independent. If she was just a bit more cautious she'd almost resemble a-

"Yoru, are you sure you wanna come? Ever since that new gang arrived there's been nothing but trouble from them." Ichigo said.

"Relax Ichigo, I know this place like the back of my paw~" replied Yoru who was slipping on her "Gangsta" hoodie. Nothing special, just a hot pink hoodie with the words "Hell Kitty" written across the back in black cursive writing. The hood had two large pink cat ears on it which perked up smartly.

Tying her hair up into a small ponytail, Yoru suddenly let down her bangs so they covered her ears. "So Ichigo, are you sure Ari's a Mew? The marks aren't all the same, right?" she asked.

"No, they're all different. They're all around the same size and color, it's just they have different form. Like mine, for example." Ichigo slightly lifted up her skirt to show a strange pink mark on her right thigh. "They're also found in different locations of the human body. Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it." She said, putting her skirt down again.

"Oh! Just before I forget!" Ichigo then handed me a small yellow pendant. A pink design like Ichigo's Mew mark was engraved onto the surface. "Pretty," I said, tracing the outline.

"When the time comes you'll know what to do." She said. "Okay Yoru, ready to go?" Yoru nodded, her blue eyes glowing. To be honest, they seemed stranger than usual. The pupils of her eyes seemed more oval-shaped. A lot like a c-

"See ya Ari! If I'm not back in an hour, just wait longer!" said Yoru as the two bolted out the door.

I sighed. Those two were something.

~At the train station (Yoru's POV) ~

So we finally got to the train station. Ichigo paid for her ticket to Tokyo then bid me goodbye. "Remember, if you get your Mew mark, call me." She said to me, backing into the now leaving train. "Okay!" I called out. As her train left I let out a sigh. A black cat then decided to walk up to me.

"So, which way shall we go tonight?" I asked the stray, scratching it behind its ear. The cat purred, brushing up against me. I laughed quietly. "The alley cat way?" The cat let out a meow. "Aw, all right then." I said. Kneeling down, I let the cat jump onto my shoulder and fasten itself onto my jacket. I could feel its claws lightly pinching my snowy skin.

Walking into an alley I leapt up onto a wall. Believe it or not, I'm quite the alley cat. I walked along the wall's top, stuffed my hands in my pockets and cat on my shoulder. Jumping onto another wall I noticed a suspicious ladder on a balcony next to the wall I was standing on. The building was at least two stories but seemed simple to scale. The cat mewed at me. "Okay, I'll meet you up there." I told it. The black cat leapt off my shoulder and onto the ledge, disappearing into the night. Cats just seem to understand me and I try to understand them back. It's pretty easy, you just have to believe I suppose.

Following the cat's movements I leapt off the wall and onto the balcony then began climbing up the ladder fast. I could see the black cat's silhouette on the roof, waiting for me. I reached the top and sat down to rest. Lucky I wore tracksuits; it was kind of cold outside tonight. Even though it was the middle of summer and it usually was pretty warm at night here.

Stretching my back, I couldn't help but noticing the black cat hissing at something. Its fur was bristled up and was facing away from me. I pushed a pink strand of hair out of my face and looked over to what the cat was so fussed about. What I saw kinda confused me a bit.

Some guy with large elf ears was up here with us. I couldn't see much color to his features even though there was a full moon tonight but I did notice his eyes were glowing yellow. Not Arishia's tawny wolf-like eyes. His eyes were a wild yellow, the pupils of his eyes narrow. His skin was most likely pale and his short hair was dark. Two tufts of hair hung in front of his ears, tied in wolf tails. He smiled a fanged smirk at me then levitated over to me. I had to put a poker face thanks to him. To be honest inside I was really screaming HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?

The black cat hissed at the guy then looked at me as if to say "What the hell is going on?" then ran off.

Strange cat.

"Yo," he said. I realized when he spoke he really did have fangs. So my first question died quickly.

Note to self: don't talk to him. Odds are of him being a vampire. I mentally noted. Somewhere in the back of my mind a random Dubstep song was playing.

"So, can you speak or are you just gonna stare at my godliness?" he asked. I rolled my eyes in response then shrugged. Standing up I began to walk to where the cat had disappeared to. At least my hood was still up. Yay.

"Hey~. Nyako-chan~. You gonna say something?" I just kept on walking. Seriously, Nyako-chan? Out of all names? Suddenly he appeared RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. What. The. Hell. I allowed my eyes to widen a bit to imitate surprise. Maybe a teleporting vampire? I walked past him, letting the hood shadow my face. I feel like playing Legend of Zelda when I get home.

I was an inch away from the edge. Yes. There was a building just next to it that just happened to be a bit shorter that this one. Then he teleported right in front of me again. I looked underneath him to see if there was anything there. Nothing.

Fabulous.

I moved back a few steps then ran past him, jumping off the roof. I loved falling. It always gave me the best feeling. I then executed the jump with a shoulder roll on the next roof. The cat was waiting there for me, still a bit jumpy from before.

But what was he? Was he human or something else? Maybe he's from Legend of Zelda! Okay, that would have been cool. But he's not blonde…

Oh well. He's close enough. Now when I get home and Ari asks if anything happened I can say I was attacked by a teleporting Hylian. Speaking of which…

I turned around to see a strange-looking shirt. I looked up. There was the said teleporting elf guy. He was looking down at me again and he was actually TOUCHING THE GROUND. He was at least a few heads taller than me. Okay, maybe at least three heads taller. Yeah, I'm short.

I sighed inwardly. I turned to my right then dashed off the side of the roof once again. "H-hey, WAIT!" I heard him yell. A quick falling session passed then I landed on the ground. Normally I wouldn't do this but I landed straight on my feet, bending my knees to absorb the shock. I've been hanging out with those alley cats too much.

"O-kay." I said to myself very quietly. Then I felt something wrap around me. I ducked and spun around, facing the elf guy. My eyes narrowed.

"Ha! You're just like Ichigo!" Okay, he just said I was like a strawberry. "You even act like her!" Oh, he's talking about cousin Ichigo. "Wait, what!?"

The elf let out a laugh. "Yes! I got you to speak, finally!" he said victoriously. "Do you happen to be related to her?" he asked me. A random song struck up in my head.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor…" I whispered in sync. "Hm?" he leaned closer to me. "Let the bodies hit the" I snapped my fingers twice. "FLOOOORRRR!" I screamed. He let out a scream and fell over. I then toppled over laughing, my hood falling down in the process.

I just couldn't help it… his face… PRICELESS…

I wonder where that cat went to. Standing up I realized the teleporting Hylian vampire had disappeared. Must have scared him off.

"What the hell was that for!?" exclaimed said individual. Nope, still there. Oh well. Off to find that cat.

I walked off, sinking into the shadows of the city, my pastel pink hair flowing from behind me. A mysterious meow rang out, echoing through the air then fading into the background sirens and music of the night. Dramatic much?

Realizing my hood fell down, I put it back up, tucking my hair into the hood. Another meow echoed through the air and faded out. Turning in the direction of the meow I saw a white cat with a black patch covering half its face.

"Oh. Hey, Opera." I said to the cat. Rummaging around in my pockets I found a small herb-filled bag. Shaking it slightly I ripped the corner of the bag a bit then set it down on the ground. The cat Opera came and sniffed it, glancing around. "Go on, I don't have any more." Opera looked up at me then grabbed the bag, turned around then ran off somewhere. Yeah, I was a catnip dealer for cats. Well, that's what Ari calls me.

Speaking of Ari, I'd better get home.


	3. Chapter 3: Sugar and Spice

Chapter 3: Sugar and Spice (Ari POV)

"Hm. I wonder why Yoru's taking so long." I said to myself as the water began to boil. Yep, tonight I'm making a state-of-the-art dish, mushroom soup!

"I'm gonna count on this," I sang while tying my hair back with a red ribbon. "For my very first kiss." I twirled around in a circle then opened the fridge door, setting my eyes on a bag of mushrooms. "This isn't the path we choose, but there's so much we could lose," I sang, throwing the mushrooms on the bench then pulling out a cutting board.

"Team up! Cause it's up to us! We can save the day if we collaborate. Team Up! Cause it's up to us! But it's hard to save the world when you're falling in love." I finished, my arms wide out open. Then I heard someone laugh from behind me.

"Ha, nice song. Too bad you're not singing for long." Said a voice. Heh, he rhymed. I turned around to see some guy wearing a crop top. "Um… okay…" He had short olive green hair that was worn in wolf tails in front of his massive elf ears and glowing wild yellow eyes. He was smirking, but something was off about him. Maybe it was his fangs or the way he was levitating a few inches off the ground. Wait, WHAT!?

"Sir, why the hell are you wearing a crop top!?" I then glanced under his feet. "And how do you do that?" The Crop-top kid looked confused. "You kind of look like that purple Mew, y'know." He said, his eyes scanning my features. Come to think of it, the pupils of his eyes were strangely narrow. He floated towards me halfway between us then I realized what was going on.

"Wait a minute, who the hell are you!? And what are you doing in my house? Since when did guys wear crop tops? What the hell is going on!?" I yelled, pulling out my grape purple-and-white phone. "Hey, do you know the number for Kid's Helpline?" I asked. The guy suddenly TELEPORTED behind me then drew two dragon sai out of nowhere, holding them against my throat. My golden eyes widened.

"Okay, I have an idea. There's a girl by the name of Momomiya Ichigo. She's pretty close to everyone so I know you'll have her number. I want you to call her right now and say that Kisshu is here. Right?" he purred into my ear. O-kay… "What happens if I don't?" I asked. "Well, you or your sister will die." He said. I somehow teleported to Yoru's emo corner and began to sulk. "You bastard… why me- WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled, jumping up and facing him. "I don't have a sister…" I trailed off when I saw the guy take out a weird device. "What'chya got? I asked, staring at it. He looked up and stared back, a fanged smirk on his face. "I just found a Mew." He said. Wait a minute.

Three years ago when Tokyo Mew Mew had gone public I caught a glimpse on the news of the same guy in a crop top. Same hair, same ears, everything.

And since he knows about Ichigo that just evens out the fact that he's trouble.

"I'll do it…" I said unsurely. He just smirked and walked closer, summoning a strange jellyfish like blob. "Just make the call." He replied. I quickly dialed Ichigo's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi?" I heard her say. "Ichigo, this guy called Kisshu-" "KISSHU!?" Ichigo screamed. O-kay… "WHAT THE FUH IS HE DOING THERE, NYA? KICK HIS ASS, ARI!" "Hm, Koneko's got issues, huh?" mused 'Kisshu'. I shot him a warning glare quickly. "Ichigo, calm down! He just wanted me to call you… I think." I said, not really sure what was going to happen.

"… So he pretty much wants me to come down."

"Yeah, pretty much. Actually can you come now? He's making me nervous…"

"I'LL BE THERE~!" I heard her hang up and I ended the call. "O-kay…" Suddenly 'Kisshu' picked up the phone and redialed Ichigo. "Hey, what are you doing!?" I protested, trying to get the phone back. "Moshi Moshi?" "Kisshu! How did you-" "Listen Koneko-chibi, I'll be taking this Mew here and probably either killing her or using her for experiments. That is, unless, you come and talk with me." There was a pause. "How do you know?" asked Ichigo. Kisshu chuckled into the phone. "I have my ways. Anyway, you will meet us at the Never Ending Night. There we'll discuss." "Whoa, isn't Never Ending Night a brothel?" "Fine then, on the roof." "DEAL." Kisshu ended the call then pocketed my phone.

"Hey, asshole! Give me back my phone!" I yelled at him. He just rolled his eyes, ignoring the insult.

~just outside (Yoru's POV) ~

Stretching my arms out I felt a sudden wave of fear wash over me. Adrenaline filled me, wanting to just run. "Maybe I should go see Revy…" I said to myself.

When our parents dumped us at the age of seven this chick called Revy decided to 'take us in'. Really she just gave us a house of our own and money but still, she was our savior. Revy was a rough hardcore twenty four year old with the mouth even sailors would be shocked by. The black cat from before suddenly showed up, its fur slightly ruffled. It grabbed the bottom of my tracksuits and began to tug away in the direction opposite to my house. I knelt down and began stroking the distressed cat.

The cat looked up at me, its eyes only holding fear. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" I asked the cat who surprisingly nodded in reply. Then it stared in the direction of the house then tugged my pant sleeve again away from it. "Calm down. I'll go get Ari. Maybe she knows what's going on." The cat only looked more freaked. It shook its head in response then continued pulling my pant sleeve.

Wait a minute.

Suddenly Big Sister mode switched on. "Wait there." I told the cat, who ran over to an alleyway and watched me run off.

I sprinted three blocks to my house where Arishia was then pounded my fist on the door. "Ari! Are you there?" I yelled. No answer. Then I heard it.

"YORU-CHAN!" My head snapped in the direction of Ari's scream and saw her being carried away by the teleporting Hylian vampire who now seemed to be FLYING. My eyes narrowed. Quickly jumping onto a garbage can and onto the roof of my house I began running along the roof, jumping gaps and gaining more speed, determined to catch up with inhuman speed. I didn't even notice the pace I was running, I was too focused on my objective.

The guy looked behind him and saw me coming after him, my eyes blazing.

And I swear I saw him shit his panties when he saw me.

Once I was close enough I jumped, latching onto the bastard's legs.

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! YOU BETTER GIVE MY SISTER BACK OR I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING STONE COLD PIECE OF SHIT HEART OUT AND STUFF YOUR THROAT WITH MUSHROOMS!" I screamed, my nails digging into his skin. Yep, I just did a Revy.

"RIBBON CHECK!" A sudden blinding light appeared and knocked us all out of the sky. I fell onto a roof, saving my neck with a shoulder roll. Ari and the 'Hylian Vampire' were sprawled on the ground. I looked over at the source of the light and saw something that most certainly questioned my sanity at that time.

Ichigo with neon pink hair and a matching Lolita dress. Not to mention the black cat ears and tail. She was holding some weird fuzzy heart-shaped circle that was a hot pink.

Who cares, I've got a vampire to kill. "Ichigo! Got any wooden stakes on ya?" I yelled out to her. "No, but I have my Strawberry Bell, nya!" she replied, holding up her 'Strawberry Bell'. O-kay…

"Okay guys, he's knocked out right now but I think it's time to activate your Mew Forms. Ari, use your Mew pendant, nya!" Ichigo said, pointing at the pendant on her collar. Ari took her pendant out of her apron pocket and kissed the top.

"MEW SUGAR, METAMORPHISIS!" she shouted.

A flash of light appeared and Arishia was covered in a bright lilac light. The light disappeared to reveal Ari in a purple-and-white costume, not to mention the wolf ears and tail.

Her eyes had turned into a light purple and her hair darkened slightly and grew down to her waist. She had a white and purple off-the-shoulder strap and a purple fingerless glove on her right arm. As her shirt she had a purple boob tube which had a small slit in the top, showing the white top underneath. Her short shorts were purple and had a white belt with a purple crescent moon holding them up. A purple garter rested on her right thigh, tall purple boots reaching her mid thighs. A purple choker was set on her neck, her Mew pendant attached to it.

"Woo! Go Ari!" I yelled, cheering them on. "C'mon guys, let's go." Ari said to us. I took a glance at the knocked out 'vampire' and sneered slightly. "Good idea." I said.

~ The Subarashii household~

"Okay, Ichigo, what just happened?"

We were all sitting around the dining room table with Ari and Ichigo out of their 'Mew outfits'. Ari was back into her original lilac shorts and white t-shirt and Ichigo was wearing a red sundress.

"That guy back there, the flying and teleporting? Did you spike me somehow? Is all of this even real!?" I yelled, standing up out of my seat. "Yoru that was an alien." Ichigo replied. "You know, UFO? Extra-terrestrial? Outer Space?" "You mean science fiction?" I asked. Ichigo face palmed.

"Yoru." Ari said. "This is all real. This is NOT science fiction. That guy, ALIEN, was real. Everything just happened." "Then what do they want? World domination? Our freedom? Cause no, I'd rather kick their asses into the ground! The fuckheads can go screw themselves for all I care!"

"Kisshu is one of the aliens who once inhabited Earth. Last time they were here-" "Oh, there were more? How many, pray tell?" I asked, feeling pretty pissed off.

"Three. Kish, Taruto and Pai." "Well I'd like to meet them. Maybe I'll introduce them to my fists while I'm at it."

Ichigo's face fell grave. "Yoru, you don't know what they're capable of. They're more dangerous-" "THEY TRIED TO TAKE ARI!" I yelled, my face going red with anger. "If they're low enough to mess with family, they're gonna have a couple holes in their asses. And I'd be more than happy to put those holes in for them." I said. Arishia looked at me with a somewhat shocked expression. I usually kept my calm, but in this case I was ready to murder that son of a tekite.

"I need some air." I said, walking out the door. "Wait! Before you go!" Ichigo threw a Mew pendant at me. I caught it without turning around. "Thanks." I mumbled, exiting the house.


	4. Chapter 4: Why Me?

**Hey there, it's NateFate and I'm back to cause a bit more havoc. So, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and beyond but to hell with it, fanservice calls! This is a bit more, I dunno, dramatic, and some romance! Oh joy, confetti and unicorns!  
And I'm X-ing out again! *doesnotownTokyoMewMew, onlytheOCsandcats.***

Chapter 4: Why me? (Yoru POV)

I really need to release some steam.

Already I had crossed halfway across Tokyo and I was still more than pumped. Maybe I should find that new gang and screw around with them for a while…  
A terrified yowl rang out then faded quickly. Then something growled and released some type of surreal roar. Yells and shouts came from the source as well as a couple gunshots. They obviously didn't work as the creepy roaring continued more so.

Something was familiar about those yowls. It was definitely a cat's but I knew that tone from somewhere. Suddenly the black alley cat showed up again. "Yoru, come quick! Opera's being attacked!" a voice urged me. "Who said that!?" I asked, glancing around. "It's me. The black cat? Name's Solo. We have to help Opera _now_." I looked down to see the cat talking. "Whoa, since when!? I asked 'Solo'. "Since you became a Mew. Now let's go." He said, dashing off. I ran after him, keeping up with his pace. "How did you know?" I yelled after him. "You have an ear for music, right? Next time you see a mirror check your right ear." He replied.

We appeared at a park that seemed to be deserted. Silence filled the air, but something wasn't right. "Don't speak or anything until I get back, okay? I'm going to get Mew Sugar." Solo said, disappearing. He left me in the middle of the park, all alone. Then I realized what was wrong.

Just in the trees a man came running out. He looked like a gangsta dressed to kill but his face had fear written all over it. He dashed passed me, pushing me out of the way. Another yowl rang out, this time even more terrified than before. I heard someone creeping up behind me so I waited until they were just next to me to jump around. Ari stood behind me in her Mew outfit. She quickly motioned to her pendant. Getting the indication, I drew out my Mew pendant and kissed the top.

"Mew Spice- metamorphosis." I whispered quietly then was overtaken by a very bright noticeable pink light.

A pair of black cat ears suddenly sprung onto my head and my eyes turned a hot pink. My hair turned hot pink as well and grew an inch longer, flowing behind me. A black one strapped crop top appeared on my torso then pink one appeared with the strap covering the other shoulder. Two hot pink arm bands appeared on my arms, then a pink fingerless glove appeared on my left hand. A pair of pink mid-thigh shorts appeared with an undone black belt attached and a pair of black bike pants just an inch longer underneath the pink shorts. Black combat boots covered my feet, a black cat tail trailed behind me and a pink studded collar rested on my neck, the Mew pendant attached to it.

A sudden roar filled the air then a terrified mew followed. My head snapped in the direction. "We have to save Opera!" I said, turning to face Ari.

"We'll do it. Let's go!" We ran to the area where we heard Opera but saw nothing. Then I saw it.

Behind a park bench was a white cat-like body on the ground. "Ugh…" I was just about to run over to her to see if she was alright when I saw something. A massive lilac tail appeared and knocked us over.

A large monster appeared that looked like a Siamese-cat version of the Loch Ness Monster. Its oversized ears twitched and its large head twisted over to look at us.

An earsplitting roar erupted from its throat then it it swiped a massive paw at us. Ari leapt out of the way and I jumped at its face, kicking it in the nose. The monster screeched, making our ears hurt. Its glazed-over blue eyes narrowed as it let out a hiss-like growl and pounced at me. "Nyah!" I yelped as I dodged its attack.

My ears flattened as I saw it swipe again at where I was standing before.

Something was wrong with it.

I watched as it let out another roar and watched it ears. They twitched right after it roared as if it was trying to detect something. Then I realized it.

"Mew Spice! It's blind!" yelled Ari, obviously addressing me. The monster must have heard her because it turned around then charge her. I somehow leapt onto the monster's back and began punching at its neck. "Mew Sugar! It uses echo location!" I yelled to Ari. Jumping off its back and landing next to Ari, we both held out our hands.

"EPIC BRUSH!"

"ELECTRIC VIOLIN!"

Two flashes of light appeared and a violin and bow appeared in my hands. The violin was a hot pink and had a black edge as well as black strings as the bow was also pink and the string also was black. Another flash of light appeared and Ari had a massive thin purple paintbrush with white lines all over it in her hands. She grinned, swinging the paintbrush around like a baseball bat. She leapt into the air and began hitting the monster's head with the paintbrush, large slashes of light appearing and fading out.

The beast blindly swung a paw at me and I raised the violin in defense. Surprisingly I wasn't affected by the swipe; the violin must have acted as a shield. I raised the bow and then attacked its paw making it howl in pain.

Arishia finished her attack with a couple hits to the eyes then fell back down on the ground. "Ready?" she asked me. "Always will be." I replied.

"Mew Sugar!"

"Mew Spice!"

"And everything nice. Here to bring justice to your life~!" we both chorused and posed. I rested my bow on the strings on the violin and Ari lifted up her giant paintbrush.

"Art Attack!" Ari yelled as a flood of purple paint flowed from her brush and coated the monster, making it unable to move.

"Black Cat Song." I said as I ran the bow along the strings, a haunting song flowing out. A shadow of a cat appeared and then directed a fatal slash at the monster, making the beast disappear in a bright light, leaving a Lilac pointed Siamese lying in its place. A strange jellyfish-like blob floated from the cat then disappeared into the trees.

"Ugh, that really drained my power." I said, dropping to my knees.

"Heh, they're already back in action." Said an oh-so-familiar voice. I turned around to see HIM. My eyes narrowed. "You sick bastard." I growled under my breath. He chuckled then teleported.

"We were supposed to get together, weren't we…" I felt someone's hot breath on my neck. "Koneko-chan?" I leapt up and turned around, my ears flat.

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled, my teeth bared. "Ooh, kitty's gotten a bit vicious. Looks like I'll have to re-tame her." Kisshu said, smirking. I felt like clawing the smirk of his face and murdering his ass. "What's with you!? Ya think you can take what you want, don't you?" I yelled. "Well guess what? I'm not gonna let you!"

He _laughed_ at me. Nobody laughs at me and gets away with it.

"The hell are you laughing for!?" I growled.

"Ichigo… you haven't forgotten what I'm capable of, right?" he asked me, apparently. Wait… Ichigo? He thinks I'm Ichigo! "By the way, did that blonde bimbo upgrade you Mews or something?" he said, appearing behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You seem younger than you should be."

"…Mew Sugar, go get the others." I said. "This asshole's going-" I was suddenly cut off when a pair of lips was pressed against mine.

~ (Ari POV) ~

"Mew Sugar, go get the others. This asshole's going-" Yoru was suddenly cut off when the boy, Kisshu, kissed her. Not on the cheek, not on the nose, directly on the lips!  
Onee-chan's first kiss was just stolen!

"Hey, what are you doing to Onee-chan!?" I yelled. Kisshu let go of Yoru-chan, looking over at me. "This is your sister?" he asked. I nodded furiously.

"Hm, no wonder she tasted different. Sweet and spicy." He said, licking his lips as Yoru almost fell over in shock. "I guess I found a new toy."

"… WAIT WHAT!?" said an unexpecting Yoru. I did a pose and held up the Epic Brush.

"You my dear sir are in for a shock! For stealing my sister's first kiss I'll never forgive you!" I said. Yoru got out of her shock and ran over to me.

"Mew Sugar!"

"Mew Spice!"

"And everything nice. Here to bring justice to your life, nya!" we chorused while Yoru added her signature "nya" at the end. I put my right fist out and Yoru put her left out.

"BOOMBOX HEROES!" we yelled as two microphones appeared. Mine was a neon-ish purple while Yoru's was neon pink. "SONIC LULLABY~!"A flow of purple and pink energy burst out of the mics like a tornado and surrounded Kisshu, blasting him away from us. The tornado of energy disappeared once it was passed away from us, leaving behind a scent of cinnamon sugar.

"That was cool." I said as I turned to a fuming Catgirl. "Mew Spice, what's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"My first kiss was just stolen by an alien, nya." She hissed. Ha, this'll be a good one to tell Revy.

A rumbling boan came from behind us. "Nyaaa… what just happened?" We tuned around to see the lilac pointed Siamese wake up. As soon as she caught sight of Yoru she let out an excited yowl, ears perking up and tackled the cat Mew, rubbing her face against Yoru's.

"Oh. My. GOD! Arigato, arigato, arigato, nya~! You saved my life! I'll never forget your kindness, nya!" yelled the Siamese. "I, Isis de Gato, am officially your biggest fan, nya!" The cat Isis looked over to me. "Also thank you brave wolf! You were amazing~" she said with starry eyes.

Great. We have fans. Then again, we ARE Mews.

"For the future of Earth, I will be of service!" I said, posing. Opera suddenly appeared. "Hey, is Yoru-chan alright, nya? I've still gotta pay her back." She said, looking at Yoru who was still lying on the ground. "Yeah, I think so." I said.

… I don't know how we'll be able to cope with being Mews and all but at least we have something to do for now on. It'll be interesting while it lasts…

**Still not happy about it... anyway, the next chapter I'm actually gonna keep hostage for a review. After all, they DO feed the unicorns which makes the unicorns dance which makes the crowd happy and the crowd contains me, so ultimately make me happy enough to get over the lameness of this and post another chapter. So  
****So long and goodnite!**

**~NateFate RiderSpider**


End file.
